


Morning After

by Kangofu_CB



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Cocktail Friday, East of Eden verse, M/M, M/M/M, Tumblr Prompt, implied sexual situations, implied threesome, part of another verse, sidefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 19:46:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13060905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangofu_CB/pseuds/Kangofu_CB
Summary: "I can't think of anything worse after a night of heavy drinking than waking up next to someone and not being able to remember their name,or how you met,or why they're dead."An East of Eden sidefic.





	Morning After

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [East of Eden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12591796) by [Kangofu_CB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangofu_CB/pseuds/Kangofu_CB). 



> This little snippet takes place at some point before the events of East of Eden, and portrays a little bit about the relationships Trowa forms with Duo and Quatre. No spoilers here, but if you haven't read any of East of Eden, I'm not sure it will make any sense at all.
> 
> NSFWish? For implied sexual behavior, I guess?
> 
> Thanks to Remsyk for the quick beta-read! All mistakes are still my own.

Trowa woke up blearily, tired and sore, almost hung over, which was weird, because he couldn’t remember having anything to drink the night before.

And also his shifter metabolism made it almost impossible to get drunk.

Almost being the key word.

So maybe he had gone on a bender with the bar’s strongest liquor but…

He stretched in the large, comfortable, obviously-not-his-own bed, looking around.  The linens were the kind of soft that denoted both expense and good housekeeping, and the entire room was nearly pitch black, even though his internal clock was furiously assuring him it was at least midday.  

His growling stomach implied the same.

There was expensive art on the walls, from what he could see, and the room was spacious and immaculate.

Except for the trail of clothing on the floor.

A lot of clothing.

More clothing than two people would require.  Trowa recognized his own pants from the night before, but the leather and silk garments were definitely not his.

Which, given the fairly specific soreness of his body, explained a lot.  But not everything. Definitely not the lack of clear memories, which was, frankly, disappointing.  It had all the appearances of a  _really_  good time.  

Trowa reached up to scratch his neck, and found an unexpected tenderness.  He prodded at it, but it didn’t feel like an injury.  

Maybe a hickey?  He wouldn’t know until he could get to a mirror.

He twisted in the bed to see if one was readily available and unexpectedly found another body in bed with him.

Body being the key word.

Trowa was fairly certain the man was dead.

Beautiful, but dead.

He hoped he hadn’t done that.

Tousled blond hair, slim but muscular build, the face of an angel, and not a mark on him.  If Trowa had killed him, he’d been very subtle about it.

Maybe they had both been poisoned.  That would explain the lack of marks, and also Trowa’s weird hangover.

He reached out to touch the other man, found that he was still fairly warm.  Not dead long then.  He checked for a pulse.

He was still prodding at the blond man’s throat when the bedroom door opened quietly, Trowa turning to look with a low growl.

Duo walked in, two mugs in his hands, in low slung jeans and his hair only partially braided.

Duo, his employer.

Duo, who other beings called things like  _Shinigami_ , and treated with extreme reverence.  And a healthy dose of caution.

Duo, the God of Death.

Well at least that explained the blond.  Trowa  _probably_  hadn’t killed him.

Trowa also owed the other man a life debt, after his intervention with Merquise, so if he wanted help hiding the body, Trowa figured he could do that.

He accepted the warm mug when Duo handed it to him, and the fae sat at the foot of the bed, one leg crossed under the other, studying him as he sipped his own.

Tea.  It was just tea.

Duo, the God of Death, feared amongst fae and shifters alike, had a made him tea.

Trowa hummed thoughtfully.

He was halfway through the mug before he decided to just ask.  “So what did he do?”

“Hmm?”  Duo raised his eyebrow in query.

Trowa jerked his chin towards the blond still lying in the bed behind him.

“Showed you a very good time, as I recall, why?”  Duo seemed vaguely amused.  Then again, he always seemed vaguely amused.

Trowa’s brow furrowed.

Not about the good time.  His body was very clear on how good of a time he’d had, sore in all the right places, and a few he wouldn’t have thought of but was chalking up for later exploration.

“And you… what?  Accidentally killed him?”

Duo nearly snorted tea up his nose.  In fact, Trowa reached out to take the mug from him, lest he dump it in his own lap, laughing as he was.

Finally, finally, his chuckles subsided.  Trowa’s tea was nearly cold by the time Duo’d gotten himself under enough control to take his mug back, and Trowa just upended the mug to drink the last of it, finding that most of the honey had sunk to the bottom, giving him a warm, sweet sensation in his gut.

“Quatre’s not dead,” Duo finally answered, still struggling with the occasional huff of laughter.  “Here, watch.”

He leaned over, nudging and fussing with the blond man until he opened aquamarine eyes sluggishly to glare at Duo.  “What?”  The words were a bit slurred, either from sleep or drugs or drink, Trowa didn’t know.  He was just relieved the man was alive.

“Trowa thought you were dead.”  Duo couldn’t seem to help the laugh that escaped.

The man - Quatre, apparently - cut his eyes over to take in Trowa’s appearance.  Still naked, the sheet barely covering his most intimate areas, and smirked.  

“Despite the fact that I thought I was going to die of pleasure,” Quatre purred, and Trowa felt heat rise to his face, “I am still amongst the land of the living.”  He reached down to shove Duo’s trailing hand away from where it was investigating below the blankets.  “Round… 6?… I think it was 6?  Will have to wait until this evening.”  He yawned.  “My apologies.”

He was asleep in the time it took Trowa to blink, unmoving and as corpse-like as he’d first appeared.

Trowa turned to Duo in question, eyebrow raised.

“He’s a vampire,” the other man explained, shrugging, as though that explained it all.

Great.  He’d apparently had his first threesome, with a vampire and a fae, and Trowa couldn’t remember any of it.

How disappointing.

Duo reached out and took the empty mug from his lax fingers and nudged Trowa over in the bed, towards the center.  He dropped the jeans and scooted in beside him.

“Move over, I want a nap before he wakes up.  He’s going to want payback for waking him up so early.”

Trowa snorted even as he shifted to accommodate the other man.

“Bathroom’s through that door,” Duo pointed, “and the kitchen’s down the hall if you get hungry.  Don’t start without me if he wakes up before I do.”

Trowa laughed quietly, settling himself in between them.

At least he was going to get a do-over.


End file.
